


Riding in Trains

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron Proposes to Hermione on the Hogwarts Express





	Riding in Trains

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: God this fic will make your teeth rot.  


* * *

Ron glanced around the compartment nervously, and wondered if it was normal to be this nervous. He smoothed his trousers, and his hand slid into his pocket feeling for the velvet box they lay there. He pulled it from his pocket, and his heart pounded as he opened the box to stare at the small ring that lay inside. He'd been planning this for months. He'd gone all the way to the top to obtain permission to use the Hogwarts Express and much to his surprise, Headmistress Mc Gonagall was quite pleased to grant it. The candles were lit, the wine chilled, and the only thing he was waiting on was Hermione. Tapping his wand against the ring he transfigured it into a chocolate Žclair. He hid it behind his bag, and sat down to wait. His mind drifted over the last twelve years and his face formed a smile. He'd known it even at eleven years old that she was going to be important to him, and he'd fought it tooth and nail. The fact she had been an insufferable know it all hadn't gone unnoticed, and it took her almost getting killed by a troll to make him really see her. In time he had learned that deep down inside she was every bit as insecure as he was, and she'd only wanted to prove herself. It had taken eleven years and one pint of ice cream to finally tell her he loved her, and if she consented he planned on doing just that for the rest of his life. Lost in his thoughts of Hermione, he was startled to hear a voice interrupt his trip down memory lane.  
  
"You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know?" Hermione grinned and leaned against the door of the compartment, "just there."  
  
Ron rubbed his nose and Hermione burst out laughing, "I was teasing you, Ron. You look very handsome though."  
  
Hermione let her eyes take in his features, his red hair stood out against the black turtleneck and trousers he wore, and his hair was tousled as though he'd spent a considerable amount of time running his hands through his hair. Her eyes fell on his full lips and felt a tremor of need shoot through her.  
  
"Hermione, when you've finished undressing me with your eyes I need to let them know we're ready." He raised his eyebrow at her and smirked.  
  
"Ron, you know you love it when I undress you with my eyes, and other body parts," she said mischievously, "but I'll stop if you'll give us a kiss."  
  
She sighed contently as Ron's lips fell on hers, his tongue danced against hers sending delightful shivers through her body.  
  
"Sit down, Hermione, I'll be right back." Ron whispered against her lips.  
  
She watched him as he turned and headed towards the front of the train.  
She poured herself a glass of wine and let her mind drift back in time. She remembered every moment of their first meeting, she had been helping Neville look for Trevor and when she saw Ron her stomach gave a funny little jump. In that instant she knew she wanted him to be her friend, she couldn't say exactly why; there was just something about him, perhaps it was the mischief in his eyes, or the stunned look on his face when she said she'd already read all her course books. She knew back in third year that she had fallen completely and totally in love with him. When he had awoken and found Sirius by his bed with a knife it terrified her, for weeks afterwards she had horrific nightmares in which Ron died over and over. They had always been best friends, each having feelings for the other, too afraid to let them show. It took Ben and Jerry's ice cream to get over their fears and just state what had been obvious to everyone else for years.  
  
Hermione felt the train lurch and was surprised when a table appeared in front of her. She heard Ron curse from somewhere down the hall and stuck her head out the door.  
  
"Ron. . ." She rushed up the hall to help him with two plates. "What is all of this?"  
  
"Gee Hermione, what does it look like?" he growled and followed her back to their compartment.  
  
Ron set his plate down opposite hers and they began eating, and discussing the days events. Hermione was in the middle of a drawn out tale of researching and testing shield spells when she noticed something, Ron was sweating.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, reaching across the tablet to feel his forehead.  
  
"Fine," he said with a shaking voice and she studied him closely.  
  
"You're scaring me, Ron!"  
  
"Are you done eating?" He looked at her plate pointedly and she sighed resigning herself, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yes, I'm done," she sighed and watched him clear the plates from the table.  
  
"I've got dessert," he stammered in a soft voice.  
  
She couldn't help but notice how his hands shook as he came back to sit at the table across from her.  
  
"An Žclair," she sighed. "Oh I love Žclairs." She reached for it, "Did you get one for yourself?" She noticed him staring at her as she lifted it to her mouth and suddenly it changed.  
  
"What!" Hermione stared in shock at the ring that was now clasped in her fingers. "Ron..." she breathed as he dropped to his knees in front of her.  
  
"Hermione, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you," he whispered and took her hand.  
  
She blinked back tears and felt her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
"I want to grow old with you, and I would be the luckiest bloke on earth if you would agree to marry me."  
  
She swallowed, trying to alleviate the lump in her throat. She couldn't speak, she was frozen, and she could tell he was getting nervous. She forced herself to act and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yes," she cried out as tears poured down her face. "It's always been you, Ron, since third year it's been you."  
  
Ron smiled and took the ring from her hand, "Can I put this on you?" he whispered.  
  
Overcome with emotion Hermione nodded and new tears flowed down her cheeks as he slipped the ring on.  
  
"You know this means you're mine," he whispered, "only mine."  
  
She claimed his mouth in a gentle kiss, pulling back slightly, she whispered against his lips, "I've always been yours."  
  
Desire slammed through Ron's body at her soft words and he hauled her from the chair as he got to his feet. His mouth descended and claimed her lips in a plundering kiss, their tongues slid against each other and he pulled her tighter against him. Hermione hands sunk her hands in his hair, and he trembled as she pulled his mouth more firmly against hers.  
  
"Ron, I need you," she moaned as she pulled her lips from his, "I want you."  
  
The thin thread of control he had over his body snapped with her words, and his hands flew to her robes. He roughly opened the clasp, and gasped in disbelief at what he found underneath. She was wearing a corset and garters, and he'd never seen anything as beautiful in his entire life.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he growled before claiming her lips again, his tongue thrust between her open lips and he relished the magic that seemed to be flowing between them. He could feel her hands shake as she pulled his turtleneck from his trousers. His lips left hers and he lifted his arms to let her pull it over his head. He looked down at her and found a feral look in her eyes, and he groaned when she raked her fingernails across his nipples causing them to pucker into hard points.  
  
He lifted his hands to her breast and ran his thumb over her nipple, causing it to harden under the flimsy lace encasing it. Her moan of pleasure encouraged him and he pushed her breasts up, releasing them from the lace confining them. His eyes raked over her standing there, her breasts help up by the corset but no longer confined inside. Her cheeks were flushed, and he was awestruck at her beauty.  
  
"So beautiful. . ." he whispered as his mouth descended to her breast, teasing her nipple with the tip of his tongue. ". . .so soft."  
  
Hermione thought she might go mad from the feeling of his lips against her. She arched her back trying to get closer to him. It wasn't close enough, it was never close enough, and she moaned in frustration. She slid her hands down his chest to the waistband of his trousers and fumbled with the button and zipper. Her hands shook with desire and she forced his pants and boxers down his legs. A low moan of need escaped her as he slid his hands down and ripped her knickers from her body, and parted her folds, letting his fingers dance against her. She thought she would die from the pleasure of it.  
  
"Ron, I want you inside me," she panted as she caressed his erection, sliding her hand up and down his length, enjoying how it seemed to grow harder and the way he throbbed in her hand.  
  
She trembled when he stepped out of his trousers and pushed her back against the door of their compartment. His lips again claimed her and she moaned when his tongued caressed hers, beginning a thrust that matched the motion of his fingers dancing over her clit. Her head flew back and hit the door when he slid a finger inside her, and she let out a loud moan.  
  
"You're so wet and hot." He lifted his head from her lips and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Now, Ron," she whispered breathlessly. "Please..."  
  
She groaned when he removed his hand from her center, and slid them under her arse to lift her up against the door. She could feel his hardness against her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, desperate to get closer.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much this outfit turns me on?" he growled. "It makes me want to use my mouth and hands to pleasure you until you come screaming my name."  
  
When he whispered the last word, he took her wrists, lifting her arms above her head and plunged into her. Hermione gasped out loud, the motion of the train caused him to fill her completely and his chest brushed against her.  
  
"Open your eyes, Hermione," he groaned as he thrust into her again, causing his chest to come down hard on her sensitive nipples.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, and gasped when she saw the raw lust that had caused his eyes to darken.  
  
"Harder, faster..." she cried out and he complied.  
  
He withdrew almost completely before thrusting into her hard again. The force of his strokes drove her back against the door, and she let loose with a loud cry.  
  
"Come for me, Hermione," he demanded as he quickened his pace.  
  
A moment later she shattered apart, her mind flooded with color, and she saw stars.  
  
"I love you, Ron!" she called out and began a litany of chanting his name.  
  
The feeling of her clenching around him and her hardened nipples brushing against his chest sent Ron over the edge after her. He thrust wildly, desperately searching for his own release. When she began calling his name over and over, he splintered in a blinding, pulsating climax. He shuddered as he felt himself spill into her, and continued his erratic thrusting until he was spent.  
  
"I love you," he said as he kissed her gently.  
  
"I love you more," she whispered back and a small whimper escaped past her lips when he withdrew from her.  
  
The train began slowing and Ron suddenly looked startled. "Hermione, we've got to get dressed," he said frantically.  
  
"Why?" she asked, looking confused as he handed her robes to her.  
"Our families are there waiting for us! Bloody hell, Harry, too!" He was jumping around frantically trying to get his trousers back on.  
  
"Pretty confident I'd say yes, weren't you?" She had to stifle a laugh as she watched him frantically putting his clothes back on.  
  
"Yes, especially after you started undressing me with your eyes." His voice was muffled as he slid his turtleneck over his head.  
  
"Yes. . ." She looked slightly embarrassed, ". . .well, if you didn't have such a dead sexy way about you I wouldn't keep undressing you with my eyes."  
  
Ron smirked and tucked his shirt in. "Well, if I had know what you were wearing under those robes, we would have never made it to the proposal."  
  
The train shuddered to a stop and he claimed her lips in an undemanding and gentle kiss.  
  
"All right there, Hermione?" he asked as he took her hand.  
"Never better, Ron." She smiled as he led her from the compartment. Her eyes fell on the silver band on her finger, and knew she was ready to face anything.


End file.
